


Uninvited

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Singing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Lena decides to surprise Kara with some food and something unexpected happens.





	Uninvited

**Author's Note:**

> This was an in-between big stories one, so sorry if it isn't great. Random thoughts poured into writing. Hey, please keep in mind I am still a baby fan fic writer, so be gentle. Any constructive criticism is great! Hope you enjoy.

     Lena would often show up at Kara’s apartment without warning. It was fun to see the look of surprise and happiness on Kara’s face when she opened the door. Today she decided to bring some donuts, to repay her. She walked up the stairs to Kara’s apartment. She hated the elevator, it made her uncomfortable. She finally made it to the familiar barn door. She was about to knock when she noticed the door was slightly opened. She reached into her purse until she felt a familiar cold metal surface. Lena pulled out her gun. She quickly opened the door. There were clothes everywhere. The apartment was a mess. She held her breath, trying to stay as quiet as possible.

_Please be ok, Kara._

She slowly made her way through the living room, checking every corner for signs. She turned on her heels when she heard a noise and got into a shooting stance. She strained to hear the noise better.

****

**_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_ **

**_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._ **

**_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_ **

**_That for me it isn't over._ **

****

**_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_ **

**_I wish nothing but the best for you too_ **

**_Don't forget me, I beg_ **

**_I'll remember you said,_ **

**_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_ **

**_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_ **

 

She was caught off guard.

_Singing?_

The sound got closer. She readied herself. The person producing the sound turned the corner.

“Lena!?” Kara yelped.

Lena opened her mouth, but couldn’t produce anything intelligible. It was Kara. In a towel. Naked. With wet hair.

“Um, may I ask, how did you get in here?” Kara asked, seemingly dismissing the fact she was naked.

She stuttered and instead of making words she pointed towards the door.

Kara face palmed. “Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry if I made you worry. I really need to get the handle on the door fixed. It must have not stayed closed. I guess that’s what I get for- WHEN DID YOU GET OUT A GUN?!”

Lena finally pulled herself out of shock and laughed. “I’ve had it the entire time. I thought someone had broken in, with all of the stuff everywhere.”

Kara turned bright red. “Oh, I’m so sorry about the mess!” Kara’s face changed to an emotion one could only describe as considering something.

Lena blinked and suddenly everything around her was picked up and Kara was dressed.

“I am so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner!”

Lena held up her hand. “It’s ok. I pretty much already knew. I am just surprised that you were embarrassed about the mess and not the fact that you were naked.”

Lena smirked as Kara turned red again.

“Right! Uh, sorry!”

She shook her head. “Kara, stop apologizing. I was the one who waltzed into your house. By the way, you have a beautiful voice!”

Kara somehow managed to turn more red. “Right. I suppose you heard that.”

Lena chuckled. “And how appropriate the song was. ‘I hate to turn up uninvited, but I couldn’t stay away, I couldn’t fight it.’” She repeated the verse of the song.

Kara looked impressed. “You don’t have a half bad voice either, Ms. CEO. And I guess you’re right, very appropriate.”

She nodded and tried to focus on something else besides the compliment directed towards her. “I suppose I should give you what I came here with.” She held up he donuts.

“Yes! Why did you bring donuts?” Kara asked, rushing towards the kitchen for plates.

“Just paying you back for when we talked about my mother that one time.” She replied.

Kara nodded as she sat down and picked up a donut. “I remember that. ‘I’m only human’ is what you said when I asked if you ate donuts. I was a little nervous. Because. You know. Not human.”

She laughed. “Yeah. Well, I’m glad that I am not the only one who remembered. I would’ve been a bit embarrassed.”

Kara’s eyes changed from soft into ones of concern. “Why would you be embarrassed? I would feel terrible if I didn’t remember bringing my best friend donuts!”

Lena felt the need to laugh again. She was messing with her donut. “Yeah. I am your best friend? I mean, of course your mine. My only friend, to be fair.”

Kara laughed along with her. “Yeah. You are my best friend. I can’t imagine my life without you.”

Lena raised an eyebrow at her friend. “Really? For a superhero, I didn’t think one person would affect you that much.”

“Lena, that is what keeps me going! The fact that every single person is a light. Ones that I want to make sure are lit for as long as I can make it. And some are brighter than others. Like you, for example. Ever since I met you, you have done nothing but help.”

Lena felt fuzzy and happy. “Well you do that daily, not to mention you defend me when you aren’t being a superhero. You believed in me for the longest amount of time. Believing my last name didn’t define me. You tried to make others see that, too.”

Lena heard Kara chuckle a bit.

“You know, once I beat a concrete dummy into dust when people didn’t believe me when I said you were innocent with the Kryptonite. Believe me, I was pissed.”

Lena felt overjoyed. “You beat up concrete? For me? How noble.”

Kara crinkled her nose at Lena. “Shut up. I always will defend you, no matter what. I’ve said that more times than I can count. I will always be here for you.”

Kara turned more serious.

“Yes, I know you will be. And that’s what makes you a hero at heart. You aren’t just out there because of your powers, you genuinely care and can’t bear to see people be anything but happy.”

They both just laughed and ate donuts for a few minutes. Lena jumped when she heard a floor board creak.

“Alex. What are you doing here?” Kara asked the agent, who had entered who knows how long ago.

“Kara! You told another person!”

Lena winced at Alex’s tone. She felt like the two had this conversation many times over. It probably didn’t help that she was a Luthor.

“Hey, I told you that Lena is my friend! And if I do recall correctly, it is my secret to tell. Just like when J’onn said it wasn’t for him to say when he knew you were gay!” Kara defended her actions.

Lena was slightly surprised. She hadn’t known that the eldest Danvers was gay. She had suspected it, but that didn’t make it true.

“Kara, you know that is nothing like this!” Alex retorted.

“Hey, well I’d rather be exposed that way than what almost happened earlier!” Kara said, soon covering her mouth.

Lena had to stop herself from laughing. Alex raised her eyebrow.

“What happened earlier?”

Lena took this as an opportunity to join in the conversation.

She cleared her throat. “Well, I came to give Kara donuts, only to discover her door open. I walked in and the place was a mess. I had assumed the worst and had my gun out. The next thing I knew I heard singing and there was suddenly a freshly showered, still naked in a towel, Kara Danvers in front of me.” Lena finished, feeling slightly satisfied.

Alex broke down laughing, clearly forgetting about the argument before.

“You- you accidentally walked in on Kara being naked?” Alex said, almost in tears.

“Yes, and to be quite honest, I couldn’t speak for a good minute either. Kara is lucky to have rambling skills, or we would have just stood there in shocked awkward silence.” Lena said.

That just made Alex laugh even harder. She was glad to make the agent ease up a little around her. She knew that Alex didn’t trust her. The girl they were talking about had retreated to a small space in the kitchen, hiding from view.

“Kara, really it’s not a big deal.” Lena said, and it was soon met by a whimper from Kara.

“Oh, it is a big deal. That is great! This is a story I can tell for the rest of my life.” Alex said, still clutching her sides.

Now Lena was red. She got her emotions under control as soon as she could.

She straightened up. “Well, it was nice to stop by, but it seems we have no more donuts and I need to get back to L-Corp.”

Kara popped up from her hiding place. “You’re leaving?”

Alex stepped in front of her. “No, she is not. Sorry to do this, but I need you to sign some NDAs after doofus over here talked too much.”

Lena felt between hurt and amused.

She nodded. “Very well, I understand.” She sat back down on the couch.

There was a rush of air and suddenly there were more donuts in front of her and a few papers.

“Kara, you need to stop doing that!” Alex complained.

For someone who has lived with Kara most of her life, Alex still seemed to react the same as most people did when it came to Kara’s powers. She started to sign the NDAs and was finished within the hour.

“Well.” She got up and brushed off. “I really do have to go. Meetings and boring things like that. Life of a CEO.”

There was another gust of air and she was standing in her office with Kara in her super suit. An alarm went off in the distance.

“Yeah, well I have to go as well. Life of a super hero.” Kara winked and flew off towards the alarm.

She looked after the hero. “You really are something, Kara.”

 

 

Song:

"Someone Like You" by Adele.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was that. Hope you loved it! Let me know if there is anything in particular you would like to see. Check out my other stories if you haven't.  
> Come bug me on Tumblr @Readomon  
> Or don't.  
> That's cool too.


End file.
